Ritsuka's Dream
by dramaq
Summary: Ritsuka is startled from his depressing musings by everyone's favorite blonde! SoubixRitsuka


Ritsuka was skilled at shutting people out. He consciously contorted his face into an expression of indifference, cool confidence, and silent strength. He kept up this demeanor to keep others away, to separate himself from cold-hearted middle schoolers, over-bearing teachers, and the cruelness of humanity. For the most part, it worked. Even his teachers were too intimidated by his cynical, arrogant glower to notice the deep loneliness that permeated through his carefully guarded violet eyes.

Under the scrutinizing eyes of the daylight hours, Ritsuka was cold, strong, uncaring. Only when engulfed in the unbiased black of the night did he release his cool facade and allow his face to reflect his pain. Only when hidden by the night did he recognize the icy, gaping hole he felt in his soul. He never knew emptiness could _hurt_. After his brother died, Ritsuka couldn't stand the vengeful emotions whirring inside, biting and clawing at him. As a means of self-preservation, he attempted to cut off his emotions, those malicious feelings that swarmed into the gap that Seimei left- anything to stop the pain! And he felt... numb. And though his pain was temporarily relieved, the hole the vindictive emotions were previously swimming in never healed. The hole in his soul widened and festered until it became... agonizing. And of course, his emotions were still there, looming, waiting for night to fall when Ritsuka would finally collapse from the effort of holding back his emotions.

In an effort to relieve himself from the excruciating pain, he did the only thing he could do- he reached for his cell phone. For reasons he couldn't understand, the pain of his loneliness subsided as he gazed intently at his screensaver containing a brilliant blue butterfly, whose grace and beauty was utterly astounding. But as Ritsuka fervently believed, even blessings contained hidden curses. Ritsuka's troubled mind was put at ease as the images the screensaver induced overtook him. Ritsuka's vision was filled with the illusion of a pair of clear blue eyes, feather-like blonde locks, and a pale angelic face...Soubi... And there it was. The payment for the relief he felt. The all too familiar clenching in his chest accompanied by the buildup of an unnamed emotion. This, of course, was bliss compared to the intense loneliness that had previously enveloped him. Still, Ritsuka was always uncomfortable with his inability to identify what he was feeling. The closest word he had for it was 'longing'. A horribly severe longing. Ritsuka's fingers itched towards the number 2 on his phone... Soubi's speed dial. _No_. Ritsuka fell back onto his pillow. He would _not_ give the older man the satisfaction. He would not show Soubi he was weak.

Frustrated, he blindly hucked the cellphone across the room before burying his face in his pillow. To his surprise, he didn't hear the satisfying thunk of his unusually durable cellphone as it collided with his window. Ritsuka's eyes widened as his eyes registered the tall, lean figure by his window, clutching Ritsuka's abused cellphone in his elegant fingers.

"Drop something?" Soubi murmured.

Ritsuka's cheeks were dusted with a faint pink as he struggled to arrange his features into an expression of indifference. He carefully sat up.

"Who invited you?" he snapped.

Soubi only grinned, "I'd rather you not take out your anger on your cellphone, as I'd prefer not to buy you another. Of course, it may be more effective to use the cellphone to _call_ me, rather that injuring it."

Ritsuka tore his gaze from the beautiful blonde and chose a spot on the floor to glower at. "Who said I _wanted_ to talk to you? And its not polite to barge in to someone's room without knocking! And using the _door_ might be nice for a change!"

"I apologize for my lack of manners." Soubi crossed the room to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of where Ritsuka was perched on his bed. "I came over because I wanted to see you. I also came to inform you that I will be having exams next week, and may not be available to pick you up from school. Of course, I could always make an exception if you order me to."

Ritsuka was glad his eyes were glued to the floor. Perhaps Soubi wouldn't see the disappointment flicker through his eyes. "No, Soubi. As I've said before, you shouldn't sacrifice your education for me."

"Ritsuka, I'd sacrifice anything for you."

Ritsuka sighed and set his face to a pout of indignation before rolling his eyes towards Soubi. When Soubi saw what he liked to call Ritsuka's 'I'm angry face', he let out a brief chortle. Ritsuka's heart leapt into his throat as he beheld the lovely sight of Soubi's blue eyes positively sparkling with laughter.

Ritsuka's face flushed, "Why are you laughing at me?"

Soubi's angelic grin didn't falter. I'm not laughing at you Ritsuka. I was merely amused by your expression. You're adorable."

Ritsuka wished his eyes never left their spot on the ground as he abashedly felt his face violently heat up. Though as much as he wanted to, he could not tear his eyes from Soubi's brilliant orbs. Seeing this, Soubi smirked. He loved it when he evoked an emotional response from the excessively cautious Ritsuka. And the deep red spreading from the boy's cheeks made him look positively stunning.

"You should go to bed now Ritsuka. I apologize for interrupting you sleep." Soubi rose to leave.

"N-n-no!" Ritsuka sputtered. Soubi gazed inquisitively at his sacrifice. Ritsuka shrunk back in embarrassment. "Uh... I mean... y=you don't _have_ to go Soubi. You could stay. I mean, if you wanted to."

Soubi's eyes gleamed with joy. "I'd love to stay Ritsuka."

Ritsuka visibly relaxed as he curled up into his bed, relishing in the calm that radiated from Soubi's presence. Within minutes, the tiny insomniac drifted towards a blissful sleep.

Consciousness slowly washed over Ritsuka. He lay still as he listened to the quiet chirping of the birds that nicely complimented the warm, tingly feeling of the morning sun against his skin, his hand... especially on his hand. Ritsuka realized that the comforting warmth residing in his right hand did not result from the sun. No, it was much too soft, too warm, too firm. Ritsuka pried his sleep filled eyes open to examine the cause of the unfamiliar feeling. He gasped and bolted up in bed when he observed the large, pale hand cradling his own.

"Good morning, Ritsuka," Soubi's gentle voice flitted from the soft smile gracing his lips. His lips, Ritsuka realized with a start, which were only inches from his own

Ritsuka gulped, "Uh... Soubi... I-I didn't order you to stay all night. You must have been uncomfortable on the floor."

"It's quite alright Ritsuka. I did, in fact, plan to leave once you had fallen asleep. However, I found myself unable to when you reached for my hand in sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

Ritsuka's cheeks darkened as he stared at their entwined fingers, and franticly wished his Fighter couldn't hear his hyperactive heart, threatening to leap out of his chest.

"S-s-sorry," He stammered.

"Did you know," Soubi breathed, "that you talk in your sleep, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka's eyes widened and he slowly wagged his head. What had he said? Ritsuka desperately tried to remember last night's dream, but he found he couldn't. This was an oddity. Ritsuka usually internally cursed himself for his perfect recall of his unconscious adventured. Of course, the dreams he remembered weren't drams at all, but recurring nightmares that visited his unconscious mind almost every night. Had this been a good dream then?

Ritsuka glanced up at Soubi with a look of anxious inquisitiveness. "What did I say?"

Soubi only smiled and closed the space between their lips, meeting only for a second with a soft, chaste, kiss. Soubi rose and glided towards the window he so often used as a door.

He turned back to his flustered Sacrifice, a teasing smile on his lips. "Oh, and Ritsuka? I love you too."


End file.
